No More Chances, No More Forgiveness
by Da Baddest King
Summary: The rain poured down on the two blonds, "No Naruto, get off me" She begged him to unwrap his hands around her wrists. "No Ino, I'm in love with you, not Sakura" He pleaded her with teary eye's. This night was it for her, "But I dont love you". NarIno


**A/N: Well this is my other _"project"_I want to work on, this time I'm going to try and put my very BEST into this one but I'm not sure if it's going to stay rated T cuz I usually end up changing it so we'll see how this goes. I've had this for a while but I was waiting until I was almost done with my other stories, _Obsessed_, _Bitch _and _Our Eye's Locked In Room 220 _but I cant help it anymore so I had to post it, besides I'm sure I can handle all four story's. The time period in this is where they 18 idk whats that called in the Naruto world, Shippuden or something like that? I'm not sure and idk how the characters might play out, but hopefully good or a bit OOC but either way here's the first chapter of _No More Chances, No More Forgiveness_, read, enjoy and review. **

**I don't own Naruto in any shape, way or form.**

**

* * *

**

_**Before It Was All Said And Done**_

_(Six Months Later)_

_"I cant believe you Naruto, how could you do that to me" Ino cried out, seeing what she just saw in the room broke her heart to a million pieces and nothing could ever fix that._

_"Ino, listen-" Naruto tried to grab her but she kept squirming away like a fish out of water._

_"No! I don't want to listen Naruto. I thought I could trust you, but I was wrong. Go and fuck that bitch in there if you want. I don't care Naruto, just leave me alone" Ino felt the streams of tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"Wait Ino. I'm not letting you go without explaining myself to you first. Sakura was-" Naruto started, but couldn't help but bite his lip at what he had done, it was pretty messed up and Ino saw everything perfectly. Their was no taking it back, not now, it was to late._

_"What part of leave me alone don't you understand Naruto?" Ino cried out, taking breaths between her words and swallowing her long streams of tears, "Naruto just-"_

_"Hold on" Naruto wrapped his hands around her wrist and pushed her body against the wall, "Listen to me Ino" Naruto heard the thunder crack high in the sky, this cold dark night couldn't get any worse but it did, rain began to pour down hard._

_"No Naruto, get off me please" Ino begged him to unwrap his hands from her wrists, but she saw that he wasnt having it until he made his point. _

_"Ino, I'm in love with you Ino-chan, not Sakura" Naruto pleaded her with teary eyes mixed with the hard rain drops that were strolling down his face in the mix. As much as he did wrong tonight, he wanted her and only her, even if she didn't believe him._

_"Well I don't love you!" Ino cried out, her wet blond hair now coming out of her small bun and falling around her neck. She could feel her clothes that were now soaking wet along with his, the lightning hit and send her into a jump. The words she had just threw at Naruto broke his heart as well, but this night was it for her, she was never going to take no more chances, and no more forgiveness from him..._

_

* * *

_

_(Six Months Ago)_

"C'mon Naruto, hurry up!" Ino shouted over the phone, awaiting outside of Naruto's house, "I don't have all day you know" Ino closed her phone, tapping the tip of her foot on the dirty brown ground.

"Gee's Ino, cant you just wait a little" Naruto rushed out his house, with a white napkin wrapped around his neck and a string of noodle hanging down his lower lip, "Hey" Naruto tried to connect his lips to hers but to his surprise, she turned away with crossed arms.

"What gives?" Naruto asked, raising a eye brow in surprise.

"You have some noodle under you're lip Naruto" Ino rolled her eyes and paced on forward, leaving the blond male standing there looking stupid.

"Oh?" Naruto stuck his tongue out and searched the contents under his lip and felt the cold noodle at the tip of his tongue, "Oh I do" Naruto picked at the noodle and slurped it down in one gulp.

"Wait up Ino!" Naruto shouted, spotting Ino far from his distance.

"You could wait for me you know" Naruto ran beside her, trying to catch his breath in hard breathing, "What gives Ino? Somethings wrong with you, I could sense it" Naruto narrowed his blond eyes.

"Look Naruto, I've waited long enough for you're ass to get out here. You had me waiting here about ten minutes while you ate those noodles and I called you a hour ago telling you to be ready. Try to keep up." Ino rolled her eyes again and continued walking towards there destination.

"Someone woked up on the wrong side of the bed today" Naruto scratched his head again and continued walking step by step behind the blond.

The sunny day was blinding both blonds, both trying to cover their eyes with their palms. But that didn't work as the suns rays kept making their way trough and blinding the blonds. The wind was blowing hard, with a bit of cold in the mixture of it, the trees leaves fell as the hard wind conected.

"Ah!" Ino yelled out as the wind conected against her, blwoing her hair around in a frenzzy. As the wind blew her around she felt a pair of arms around her.

"Gotcha Ino-chan" Naruto embraced her into a hug, "It's only wind" He smiled, while feeling her hands push his chest off of hers.

"I know its only wind, I'm not afraid Naru-kun" Ino whined, pretending to be strong for herself and not wanting him to see her soft side, but he had already seen it today.

"Whatever Ino" Naruto waited with a raised eye brow for her to give in. She did. Ino remained quietly with her arms crossed when she couldn't help it no more and burst out with laughter, "I knew it" Naruto wrapped his arms around her, feeling the scent her beautiful body gave out.

"Please Naruto" Ino chuckled, feeling the heat of his back just made her warm. She didnt want him to let go of her just yet but he pulled back and looked at her with a bright smile, "What?" She asked, raising her right brow.

"I'm sorry for being late to come out Ino-chan. You know me and how I am with my ramen" He saw her smile and turn away, "You forgive me?" He pleaded with puppy dog eyes and pouted lips, something Ino couldn't resist.

"You know Uzumaki, I wonder why I'm you're girlfriend sometimes" Ino's face turned with seriousness. She saw the blonds face twist with a real frown as she said those words. "Sucker" Ino chuckled and leaped into his chest, giving him a smooth kiss on his soft lips, "I forgive you, and I'm sorry for yelling back over there" Ino looked into his eyes and gave him another deep kiss.

"Alright then Ino-chan, let's get going. You know how Sakrua can get if were late. She makes you look soft" Naruto chuckled and in reply got a hand from Ino swatted in back of his head playfully.

------------------------

"Where are they?!" Sakura yelled, standing up from the park's bench that she, Temari and Shikamaru had been sitting at, squeezed together in discomfort.

"It's been over half a hour Temari! Where could those two possibly be?" Sakura questioned, waving her arms in the air while pacing back and forfth.

"Calm down Sakura" Temari rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "They should be here any minute" Temari tried to control the loose Sakura, "Just give those two some time and if their not here in five minutes-" Temari smiled up at Sakura, "Someones going to get their ass kicked"

"I agree, making us wait this long just cause their together" Sakura pouted her lips and sat back on the bench, letting the cold breeze run through her pink locks and her smooth face.

"Well if it isn't the bride and groom" Temari smiled at the blonds walking from a distance near them, "Shika wake up" Temari hit the spiky headed male next to her who had his arms crossed, head tossed back, and eyes closed, sleeping away the afternoon.

"What?" Shika popped his eyes open and stood up to stretch his body, "That was a good nap" Shika smiled down at Temari watching his every move.

"We'll take one later at you're house. Look, Naruto and Ino here" Ino pointed in the opposite direction he was standing from. He looked back and smiled for a near second before frowning again, _typical_.

_"Ugh" _Sakura rolled her eyes at the blond couple, holding hands. She knew Naruto had always wanted her, and was eventually going to give him a chance before he started hanging out with her. And that's how they started dating and the solution to why she was watching what she was. I guess you can say jealousy was involved in this twisted triangle.

"About time!" Sakura got out her seat and narrowed her eyes at the hand interlocked, "What took you so long??" Sakura asked and crossed her arms, tapping her foot on the floor awaiting a explanation.

"Well hi to you to forehead" Ino faked a wave at her, "Hey Temari and Shika, sorry we took so long. Naruto was eating" Ino unlocked her fingers from Naruto's hand and walked around Sakura, leaving Naruto to (TRY) to handle.

"Uhh hi Sakura" Naruto scratched his head and waved at her with a puzzled look and froze body, "Why you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked her, noticing the stance she was in with rage in her green shiny eyes.

"So it was you're fault that you two were late?" Sakura tried to keep her voice calm but Naruto could feel her anger behind her words.

"Chill out Sakura" Naruto shook his head slowly and walked around her as well, before feeling a blow to the back of his head, "Ah!" Naruto yelled in pain, feeling Sakura's fist connect with his head.

"Sakura calm down!" Ino yelled out, stepping in back of Naruto, right in front of Sakura's face, "What's you're problem forehead?" Ino stepped to her, she stepped back, "Why are you always being a bitch to us?" Ino looked at her in disgust and walked over to Naruto who was massaging his head.

"Sakura, you really got to do something about you're anger problems" Temari told her with seriousness in her voice, pointing a finger at her while looking back over at Naruto who was sitting in her seat next to Shika, chatting away with Ino massaging his head.

"Are we going to get going now?" Sakura ignored her and spoke loud enough for the other three to hear, "Lets go" Sakura began to walk, thinking how she was going to get back at them for the humiliation she had just been put through.

"Ugh" Ino looked over at Sakura walking away, "I just wanna kick her as-"

"Ino, enough. You two acting like two children. Lets get going over to that new restaurant before it gets crowded and we cant get a table" Temari looked over at Shika who had shut his eyes again, "Shika get up before_ we_ start fighting" He patted him on his shoulder and woke him up.

"You felling better Naruto?" Ino asked him, sitting next to him while having her hand smooth around his.

"Yea, dont worry about me Ino-chan" Naruto smiled at her and kissed her on her cheek before standing up, "Lets get going. I want to try the ramen at that new place" Naruto cheered like a young child.

"Alright, let's go" Ino pulled herself off the bench and proceeded walking with the other four, while Sakura stood a couple of feet distance between them.

"Sakura wait up" Temari ordered, hating how the day had started already, "I said wait up Sakura" Temari's tone of voice sounded more strict then before. She saw the pink haired female stop in her tracks.

"_What _Temari?" Sakura stopped and turned around and glared down at Temari, "What? We have to get going don't we?" Sakura asked again, putting the attitude in her voice.

"I said wait for us. Damn Sakura, were going together as friends, not enemy's. If you don't want to be here then take you're ass home" Temari snapped, tired of all her pity drama towards Naruto and Ino.

"I do want to be here. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't Temari. Now if their are any more questions, we should get going" Sakura rolled here eyes and proceeded walking. Temari was now fuming with anger.

"Sakura!" Temari speed walked over to her and grabbed her by her arm with a tight grip, "Whats the problem with you and them?" Temari pointed at Naruto and Ino. This hasn't been the first time Sakura had made a scene since their relationship had started. And it sure damn wasn't going to be the final one, not by a long shot.

"Get off me Temari" Sakura whipped her arm from her grasp and looked over to the two blonds, "I'm sorry I yelled aarlie" Sakura said in her most sinceer voice, "And I'm sorry I hit you Naruto" Sakura walked over to him and touched the back of his head, feeling the lump she had made, "I'm sorry, let's just go. I'll pay for our dinner" Sakura smiled at everyone and saw their faces light up, except Shika who just grinned and slid his hands in his pockets.

"That's more like it forehead" Ino wrapped her arm around her neck and gave her a soft nuggy.

"Whatever Ino" Sakura faked a laugh and hugged her, "I'm hungry" Sakura rubbed her stomach and heard it rumble, "We need to get there quick before I pass out" Sakura giggled.

"Me to, I'm huuungry" Naruto added his two cents and continued walking along the other four.

"Naruto, you just had a bowl of noodles when you keft you're house. How can you be hungry?" Ino asked, wrapping her arm around his waist, along with him doing the same to her.

"Dont worry Ino, he can _eat _if he wants to. It's _my _treat anyway" Sakura smiled at them. None of them knew that the smile she had put up for them was just a act, behind everything she was faking, she was plotting on how Naruto and Ino's relationship was going to soon come to a end.

* * *

**That's it for the little prologue. Hope I did good. Well now that you got a taste on whats to come, what do you all think?? Is it going in a good direction? Should I change anything? Hope you all read this fic, is going to be good and as always, please review.**


End file.
